winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Hey Rose! I just wanted to ask if it is okay for standard users to correct spellings in a page? I just did for the page 'Miele' it's season 6 section was full of mistakes I wonder who wrote that.... Fab Queen (talk) 10:18, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I do, but it could have been worse, atleast I still have my family, a lot of people were killed or lost. Yes but people are moving on in a way ^^. Hi Rose, I came here to ask something. Since I am a member of Project Episodes. So I will be tidying up the thing that is necessary especially S4 and S5 but I found out something weird about Winx Club - Episode 519 , If u visit it. it has a "plot" while the rest doesn't have any plot. So, whenever I edit it, should I combine it with synopsis/ leave it/ delete it? Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 04:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I feel kinda sad that they changed so suddenly but I kinda think Cherie goes well with Musa, as for Tecna well I am more upset, I think Digit suited her better. OK Rose.. Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 04:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) OK, No Prob! Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 04:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Is it confirmed that the title for Winx Club - Episode 604 is the " A Tricky Adversary"? I asked this because the page Treants stated it in its Trivia. U shud have a look.. Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 05:37, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it's not in Trivia but in "Season 6".. Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 05:46, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:44, November 7, 2013 (UTC) OK, I'll remove it... Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 07:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It's Greak's version of saying hi =.= --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:49, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm really stuffed. I had an interschool sports carnival. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:51, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ooh! Cool, what does it do? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:59, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I have to go for piano, but if you're still online when I get back, I can join chat. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose! Can I be a member of Project Characters? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah me neither, I hope they have a good reason for changing them. Yeah but who knows maybe Nickbow is just trying to make it up for us now. Yeah I understand that, but atleast they have brought us a brand new season. Thanks! I know that we'll all be busy for the new episodes :P! So, how are you? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:42, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, really ;)?! I don't even know what that is :P! But my guess is, I think it's a game? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:51, November 7, 2013 (UTC) How is your hedgehog btw? It sounds familiar, because I think my friends like to talk about it... Anyways, can you please unlock Roxy? Season 6 info ;) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It sounds familiar to me, probably because of my friends, they talk about Facebook games a lot :D! Anyways, can you please unlock Roxy? I want to fill in the Season 6 info ;) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC) So you're a Vietnamese right? This guy 13:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Nothing! Dipperfans 13:19, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for unlocking :). Feel free to protect/lock it again! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:20, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It's been fun :) Until now D: I feel sick! I drank my chocolate milk to fast, and I have stomach pain. I feel like it's a washing machine! Turning, turning, turning... D: -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:27, November 7, 2013 (UTC) She may be stressed, hedgehogs can get stressed when they are moved to a new home or when their diet is changed. Do you know what she ate before she came to live with you? do you like nick.Watera101 (talk) 02:28, November 8, 2013 (UTC)watera101 Hello there! I am Secretsmile and I had just recently joined this wikia. I was wondering if I could join your Characters Project? Secretsmile (talk) 03:31, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hiya Rose. How are you ^^? FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 4:09, November 8, 2013 Sorry I couldn't log in again after piano. We came home later than I expected. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe... Thank god it only lasts for 15 minutes :)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 08:51, November 8, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't the search bar picture. It's been like this since before Fatimah added it, a few hours before actually. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 10:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :)! By the way, the background of this Wiki changed, right? I was afraid something is wrong with my Netbook :P -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Yep, me too... Thank you for preventing me to shake my Netbook :P -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:50, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Looks like we all had the same case :D! But I think we can be sure that our devices are not broken now ^.^ -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:01, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe :D! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:14, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hibernating is dangerous...make sure the room is warm about 72 degrees 24/7 or she will try to hibernate. Farenheit, although I suppose you don't have to make it that warm, just make sure your room is warm or that she has a source of heat, if she hibernates she could get sick and die. Oh okay, well it's good that she is happy. Another storm? How curious. How cute ^^. Hai Yan is a pretty name, I wonder why they name storms. Thank you! Ah, yes I have already read it beforehand so I wouldn't do anything wrong. XD Although I do have a question, what is a stock art? I mean I know it's something that helps communicate outfits but can you elaborate on this a little more? Secretsmile (talk) 20:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Secretsmile Hello there Rose! I was wondering if you could unlock Thoren, Nex, Sally and Lynphea College articles. I would like to add in more details. :] Secretsmile (talk) 01:08, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Rose! Chat? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll tell you what I wanted to say later. Btw, what did you want to tell me on chat the other day? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, about the MediaWiki. Okie c: Good luck c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Btw, how far away is that gianormous Typhoon from the Philipines? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:30, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Really :c? I pray that you, your family and your bf are safe during this horrific storm. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I hope your hedgehog feels better after the storm passes. Poor thing :(! I hope that your bf makes it through the storm safely c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:39, November 9, 2013 (UTC) c: I'm glad she seems happy in her new home. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Lol. She sounds adorable! I wish I had a hedgehog <3 --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:56, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Aww, so sweet c: Nope, hedgehogs aren't familiar in Australia. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 10:02, November 9, 2013 (UTC) She's fine. I just hope she won't be affected by the hot weather :c! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 10:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Me too. Apparently my country will have a bad cyclone season this year :c --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 10:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:28, November 9, 2013 (UTC) How are you ;)? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) While editing :P? Is that even possible? Heheheh... :D So you keep a hedgehog as your pet? I've never seen one clearly, but I saw in the TVs. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Same goes with cats, I guess ;) And REALLY?! All those things? At the same time? How many hands do you have? 5, 10? And I have to admit though, that when I type "hedgehog" for pictures, they look cute (leave the red eyes out :P They are scary!) ;)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:04, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Help Hi Rose! I need some help with my talkbox. FreakyMagic made me one, but I would like to make another one on my own. Can you help me? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 13:52, November 9, 2013 (UTC) So we will just get rid of the plot? I really liked how it was a short recap. On my first talkbox can you make the talk say "Hello! How are you?" I would also like to change the colors to be more like Bloom's Season 5 outfit (light pink, light blue) On my second talkbox, can you make the talk say "Can you help me? I have a question?" I would like my colors to be like Daphne's (turquoise, yellow, light green). I want my picture to be daphne (http://www.unadinoi-winx.com/fee/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/capture_090_30092013_085553_323.png). THank you so much for all your help! Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 14:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I doubt it's pretty than yours, my name actually means storm. Hmm, I get what you mean now. Ahaha, I'm the same when it comes to clothes! I'd prefer comfortable over fashionable but it doesn't hurt to dress up in awhile you know? ;D Thanks for unlocking them! :] Secretsmile (talk) 19:22, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Oh and I would also like to edit Darma. Would it be alright if you could unlock this too? Thanks! :] Secretsmile (talk) 21:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Rose. I was just wondering how you watch the Season 6 episodes? They've all been removed from Youtube e.e --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 00:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha ^.^... -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:14, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for making me a rollback :) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty good ^^, just messing with a MediaWiki code :P! Guess I'm doing something wrong. Anyhow, how's your hedgehog, Rose? And have you gave her any name yet :3? FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 21:43, November 10, 2013 Yeah, I finally watched them! Originally I thought the links Fatimah gave me were fake because the site had advertisements everywhere! I didn't know what to click to watch the video @@ --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:41, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I thought it was weird how Cloud Tower magically floated to Lynphea :P! I hate Nex! I hate him. I admire Roy for standing up to him. Lol! Did you see how Selina hid behind the Trix to protect herself from the Winx? Lol! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Ikr! It's really weird how all of a sudden every new student is from Earth @@ Btw, I saw your hedgehog! She's adorable! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:49, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yep c: Omg, I wish I had a hedgehog... you're so lucky :D! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) My mum probably wouldn't let me :c --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:56, November 10, 2013 (UTC) D: I wish I could buy a hedgehog! Anyway, do you like my new avatar c:? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:00, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yep c: I watched the first episode of Season 3 of Austin & Ally today... it was awesome! Austin was on tour though, so whenever someone walked into the shop, Ally imagined theme as Austin and started dancing with them and hugging them! Also, Austin thought a security guard was Ally and hugged him, lol! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but it can be fun too! :] Okay, thanks. I was thinking that too, I remember Flora saying to Princess Krystal "All Lynpheans know their princess", though I don't think that's how it's spelled... I'll just change it to something else :] Secretsmile (talk) 07:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Oh, wait you already changed it. Never mind XD Secretsmile (talk) 07:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile From the episode "Return to Alfea", when Helia introduced Flora to Krystal. Secretsmile (talk) 07:20, November 10, 2013 (UTC)Secretsmile It's good to hear that :3! Glad storm is not coming to your province anymore... it caused pretty much damage in Philippines :(! Oh, I saw her, she's such a cutie <3! I <3 her. So you named her Xù :3? IDK what sound "Xù" will make :v! FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 19:40, November 10, 2013 No, it's okay! Don't worry about ^^ It's probably because Flora sorta said quietly and it wasn't really audible. Secretsmile (talk) 07:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile You're welcome ^^ So do you like season 6 so far? Secretsmile (talk) 07:56, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile I have to agree with you on how Nick messed things up and it doesn't feel the same anymore. I despised season 5 and wished it never existed. Season 6 is a lot better but we'll see. Okay, good luck with homework! :] Secretsmile (talk) 08:01, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Rose, Can you re-hire users for co-leaders of Project Characters? And there should be a leader for Project Episodes, and project music. I suggest the members for leaders and co-leaders. (Most co-leaders are inactives!) 08:22, November 10, 2013 (UTC) D: I hope he's not :P Anyway, Austin also gets kidnapped by crazy fangirls =]] --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:36, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :P! 12:12, November 10, 2013 (UTC) K, I read it. :D!! Btw, Rose, Will you continue the Veronica series? 12:20, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Too bad :( [[User:SARAH hyder|'LSP']] OH MY GLOB! [[User blog:SARAH hyder|'Marceline']]I'm a thousand years old BUT beautiful lady! 12:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much Rose! How do a make my sig say "Kind and Friendly User" and my talk say "Hello! How are you?" Thanks again! Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 13:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) What is the url? Also, I made a template called "Winxlover12sig". How do I use it? Template: Winxlover12sig 13:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I mean, I really enjoyed Veronica series, and it's only 5 % chance to go on! [[User:SARAH hyder|'LSP']] OH MY GLOB! [[User blog:SARAH hyder|'Marceline']]I'm a thousand years old BUT beautiful lady! 15:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Echo is my second middle name, it is actually spelled as Eko, my parent's don't want me to say my first name online, but a lot of people call me Echo, so I think of that as my name. Oh cool I will take a look, it's fine ^^ mine hates pictures too. Woo! What homework were you doing? You make it sound like you have a lot of homework XDD Secretsmile (talk) 22:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC)Secretsmile general law? what do you learn in this class? Secretsmile (talk) 05:07, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile interesting, are we talking about political laws or physics? XD is this a college class? Secretsmile (talk) 05:15, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Secretsmile Oh and can you unlock Teredor and Niobe's pages? I would like to add more information :] Secretsmile (talk) 05:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile :(! Will I ever get by Rollback rights back ?! :P [[User:SARAH hyder|'LSP']] OH MY GLOB! [[User blog:SARAH hyder|'Marceline']]I'm a thousand years old BUT beautiful lady! 05:26, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ahaha XD i sure hope he has a good voice if his lecture sounds like a lullaby XD is he a good teacher though? yeah, college can be exhausting but it's also fun and rewarding ^^ which is why I like it a lot more than high school and when I mean a lot I literally mean it XD I've taken a political science class and ugh... it was soooo boring, the professor is wonderful but... it's... zzzZZ XDD Oh thanks :D Secretsmile (talk) 05:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Thank you Brit made it for me, Ouja Yousei Flora means Princess Fairy Flora ^^ I'm very happy with how it looks. Is that storm still headed your way? It is a bit confusing actually, Hime does mean princess, but Ouja can be used as well. However now most people use Ouja to say king, but I like Ouja to say Princess better, Ouja does translate to King in English but it doesn't matter too much. I hope I am making sense. So in modern times my sig says King fairy Flora xD but I still like to use Ouja for princess. well, they originally meet up, but they only get to a spend a day together. Then they hug a lot, and Ally decides to stay... --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:27, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi again! May I ask if you could unlock Ho-Boe? Secretsmile (talk) 07:55, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Secretsmile I THINK I MIGHT HAVE FIGURED OUT DAPHNES AGENavimatt20 (talk) 08:16, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Rose, chat with Fatimah and Sarah? Like we used to in the good old days :D --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:17, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll invite Fatimah & Sarah! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Ohh! Well Austin is on tour :P So, chat?? I've already invited Fatimah and Sarah, fail :P --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:24, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose :D! I heard that the typhoon Haiyan is now heading to Vietnam. So, is your place affected? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:22, November 11, 2013 (UTC) IDK how many. However, I heard last night that 757 people - in total - were dead. My family and I are fine. However, my cousins, aunts, uncles, classmates, and all other people that I know are currently unknown whether alive or not - we lost contact of them. You just can imagine it! If one of my relatives died, this is the first time I experienced a relative of mine lost. Anyways, another storm called Zoraida just entered the PAR and three more storms are heading before the year ends. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:33, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Netizens - Filipinos - say that all of these cyclones, typhoons, storms, earthquakes and many more are like punishments. Not only for my country, but for the rest of the world. Because of the man's wickedness, this is our price. People are so rude in our times right now -.-... Anyways, how did you do those things that 'ADMINISTRATOR', 'ROLLBACK', 'LEADER OF PROJECT SPELLS' etc.? 09:47, November 11, 2013 (UTC) For the record, it is. I have 2 reasons why. #If you were only a Catholic or Christian, you would have to understand this reason clearly. #It's human's wickedness, to tell you the truth. Because people aren't nice here in my school! They annoy me, they swear, they do things that are only for adults. Most of them are six graders and third graders. A friend of mine, Luis, he started all of it. Making a Christian friend of his, become a 'bad boy' like him. Bad boy = Saying bad words, doing this that are gross and for adults only. Right now, most of them are thinking of it. Just this morning, I found out that girls in my country who go out late at night, being raped and doing bad/weird this to her. OMG~! A six year old girl sacrificed her own life, because she knew, in the end of the storm, she won't live. What shocking, yet beautiful story. I know it's not a 'beautiful story' She sacrificed her own life :(! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:09, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi rose. Whaddaya think of season six? It seems quite good, except for the bloomix part...who knows?but THANK god it was not cyberix!-- [[User:SARAH hyder|'LSP']] OH MY GLOB! [[User blog:SARAH hyder|'Marceline']]I'm a thousand years old BUT beautiful lady! 10:53, November 11, 2013 (UTC) True, season six is better. Anyways.... Did you watch or read WITCH?-- [[User:SARAH hyder|'LSP']] OH MY GLOB! [[User blog:SARAH hyder|'Marceline']]I'm a thousand years old BUT beautiful lady! 11:16, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Dear RoseXinh i'm happy that i can edit again at winx wiki, i know also understand that i uploaded to much pictures. But wat is wrong with the spell contego faragonda really used in season 5 and their are only two pictures. Please don't delete my edits. 13:48, November 11, 2013 (UTC)13:48, November 11, 2013 (UTC) I think there is a problem with my talkboxes. There should be three: hi, sad, and help. Sad should not have a photo yet, but I was wondering if you put a picture of Roxy crying over Artu. My hi one is not working. Please see if you could help me. Thank you for all of your help! (talk) 14:23, November 11, 2013 (UTC) No problem, it's a bit confusing for me too, I have a hard time remembering both Chinese and Japanese along with English. How are you though? I'm tired, I slept in this morning by accident. I have news, my family is deciding to move. IDEA! I got a great idea for the wiki. What if there was a group of people called Winx Greeters or something and their job was so teach new users how to use the wiki. They could also make talkboxes for new users, introduce them to admins, and so on. This would help prevent new users from making bad edits and allow them to become part of the Winx Club WIki community. Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 00:12, November 12, 2013 (UTC) For Amaryl's powers and abilities one, it sounded like "power engage" to me but then again I don't think anyone would have been able to make it out XD And I also watched the Italian version on this episode, Flora, Tecna and Amaryl didn't have a name for their attacks it was just grunting. Secretsmile (talk) 02:37, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile HI Rose! How are you? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 11:53, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm just relaxing in my room. I'm really happy because it is snowing where I live! Do you know when the next episodes of Winx is coming out? Also, what can I improve with episodes of the wiki? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 12:26, November 12, 2013 (UTC) There are 2 more Season 3 episodes I'm working on, then I am going through Season 1 & 2. I gotta go to school. Thx for chatting with me! Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 12:34, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine I meant that I had accidentally slept too much,but I am fine now. Ah okay, so then I have a question for Ho-Boe, the part where it says he's a "He was born as a prince, but chose to give up his title to be a musician", I know this is 4kids is it alright if I can remove? Because it says that you guys follow the RAI continuity and I just want to make sure. Secretsmile (talk) 21:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile I'm sorry to make you worry, I should word thing better. I have to wake up at 6:00 too. It's because of school, >.<. How was your day btw? I am still sad over the storm that hit the Philippines. Me too, my family was very upset, my mom was crying when we saw the damage on the news, I think it reminded her of the tsunami. Many people are sending food there. I hope they get food and water and clothing and shelter soon. I would like to talk to you a bit more but it is very late here and I am tired. I will talk to you tomorrow. Btw how is Cuddles? Hey could you please unlock Charmix? Thanks. Done thanks Hi Rose! How r u? I came here to inform that I can't be active for awhile. My internet is making up again. BTW, I heard tat u have a hedgedog, and I saw it.. It's adorable. What's its name? Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 06:37, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Rose. I'm not busy now.. I will log in in 3 minutes..Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 06:49, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I love to be there earlier but my internet is really slow. It took forever for the page to load. I will be there a lil' late. I'll text u when I'm there! Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 06:57, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Rose, can you please unlock this page. 'Cause I have to add this spell to there. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:31, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry xD, well atleast it seems that she is warming up to you ^^. Thanks! I was a little caught off guard, I was like "how come all of a sudden I can edit without the need for someone to unlock??? @.@" aahaha XD Secretsmile (talk) 02:22, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Rose. How have you been? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:26, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, meet you there. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:37, November 14, 2013 (UTC) They taste nice with jam :) :P I think I'll choose a less scarier picture :D! [[User:SARAH hyder|'LSP']] OH MY GLOB! [[User blog:SARAH hyder|'Marceline']]I'm a thousand years old BUT beautiful lady! 10:41, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :P! Anyways, I'm adding pictures to the episode articles. They are so empty. "Ancient" as you call them. [[User:SARAH hyder|'LSP']] OH MY GLOB! [[User blog:SARAH hyder|'Marceline']]I'm a thousand years old BUT beautiful lady! 11:27, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I'll decide what to do with that later....Yeah, you called them ancient, I remember. Anyways, when are going to vote a new featured article? Nabu's artical has been featured for over an year... [[User:SARAH hyder|'LSP']] OH MY GLOB! [[User blog:SARAH hyder|'Marceline']]I'm a thousand years old BUT beautiful lady! 11:33, November 14, 2013 (UTC) That's not too funny a joke, I hope you will be okay Rose. Hi, this is wikiuser52, how do you change your profile photo to something that fits you more? Wikiuser52 (talk) 21:20, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Wikiuser52 Ohh~~! Ahaha, I see! XD I guess I couldn't waited but the stub articles were urking me to fix them XDD ahaha Secretsmile (talk) 00:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Oh thank you, I hadn't even noticed xD Hiya! :] Okay, so I've recently updated Samara, Darma, Sally, The Ancestral Spirit of Nature and the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle's profiles. I was wondering if you could take a look at them and see if they are still in need of anything else. Thanks! Secretsmile (talk) 06:28, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Rose. I have some great news c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:36, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Can I say on chat? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 07:40, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey rose sorry to bother but can I ask something? This is probably a stupid question but a few spells in the 4Kids dub are actually chants like "North-South-East-West-gale-Storm Gale and Tempest" so if it is allowed what should be written in the trivia if anything should be written at all? Ok so what would we write something like "This is called "(chant here)" in the 4Kids dub. Haha that happened to me too. I saw a spell then later when I tried to find the spell again I ended up watching 5 different episodes. (I still didn't find the spell) Hiya Rose ;)! How are you? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:25, November 15, 2013 (UTC) That's okay. I had to go out anyway ;) --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 10:42, November 15, 2013 (UTC) DP chat? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 11:53, November 15, 2013 (UTC) =]] --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 11:58, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thank you :v! By the way, how do you think about the new characters; Clawdia Wolf, Honey Swamp, Viperine Gorgon and Elissabat, Rose :x? ♥ فاطمہ - ھیںلوگ وہی جوجھاںمیںاچھے ♥ Hi Rose! How r u? I want to tell u that I will be making "the top secret" when I find the official Bloomix picture. I hope that's OK with you. Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 14:24, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see, how are you today? Hmm, okay. So, we don't really need an infobox for a creature that doesn't really speak, right? Secretsmile (talk) 20:37, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Oh, I also forgot to mention that I have edited Ho-Boe's profile too. Please be sure to check that one as well ^^ Secretsmile (talk) 20:47, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Ok thanks. Hi Rose c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Payback plan? What's the weather like in Vietnam? It's really hot here :c There's nothing to do but stay indoors. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi I would like to create a category and a tab (on the top bar). How would I go about doing this? Mangagrl2665 (talk) 04:41, November 16, 2013 (UTC)